Crowley Enters Heaven
by Ssylent1
Summary: Crowley having opened the Gates of Hell and unleashing demon kind on Earth, arrives at the Pearly Gates of Heaven and seeks entry into Gods Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

It was darker than could be imagined, standing before the Pearly Gates, just outside of Heaven. Three beads of self illumination, were directly in front of Crowley, he stood in the darkness, the light from the round gates did not extend beyond themselves. He tilted his head back, and gazed up at the size of the legendary obstructions. He smiled smugly to himself, satisfied by what he saw.

He stretched an arm out beside him to stroke something unseen, a snarling growl erupted from the air as his hell-hound acknowledged its readiness to do as its master bid. Crowley then gave a meaningful look at the pitch black ground between him and the gates and a human skeleton appeared, the discoloured bones neatly arranged in their proper positions.

He then nonchalantly felt around inside his jacket and retrieved two phials, one glowing with supernatural instability, and the other containing a dark liquid. He stood over the skeleton and cut his hand, letting a little bit of blood drip onto each individual bone. Then into the side of the skull he carved a mark, the devils pitchfork.

He stood back a little and closed his eyes briefly, for so long had he been waiting for this moment, and now he almost wanted to wait a little longer, for an audience to arrive and attempt to stop him, and for them to fail and despair over what they _allowed_ to happen.

He opened the liquid phial, and poured its contents onto the bones as he had done with his own blood, then he stared at the glowing phial, latent fear reminding him of what it contained. Happily, he held his arm and the phial out over the skeleton, a decisive grin formed across his face, he threw the phial high into the air, then thick red smoke poured from his mouth as the demon left its meat suit. The phial began its rapid descent, the red smoke hovered just beyond the skeleton. It took mere moments for the phial to land, smashing open across the skeleton, spilling its contents, a bright burning light erupted, only to be denied expansion by the darkness.

A sort of implosion happened, the light retreated from the dark, finding shelter in the bones and blood left by the demon. They began to glow, the same way the phial had, the blood spread, growing, multiplying, until the liquid covered every bone. The bright light shone once again, attempting to escape, but still it could could not exist in this darkness, and so it surrendered to the skeleton, fusing with it, and making it grow flesh anew.

The red smoke took immediate advantage, it entered the created body, which had taken on the exact likeness of the recently discarded human meat suit. Possessing the new body, Crowley snapped his fingers, dressing himself in the same suit he had been wearing earlier, only this time it was a little bit darker than black. The sense of ownership he felt in his created body scared him a little, it had been a long time since he had one that was his own, and as this one contained his real bones, he would have to be careful with it.

Freshly equipped he walked up to the Gates of Heaven and called out to Peter, the Saint who supposedly held the keys.

"Isn't anyone going to come out and greet me?" he yelled.

Materialising from within one of the gates, a short man in white robes appeared before Crowley.

"Leave demon, you are not welcome in God's presence, nor shall you ever be" he said.

Crowley feigned shock, "but I got all dressed up and..." he trailed off and smiled wickedly at the little Saint. "Don't you think I know I can't enter Heaven? Did you really need to come out here and tell me?" he said.

Saint Peter looked puzzled, "What is it that you want then?" he asked.

Crowley gave Saint Peter a look of familiar joy, "I find it so comforting that your type always feels the need to ask when it should be obvious."

The Saint looked worried but still showed no signs of significant understanding.

Crowley gave him an exhausted look that quickly morphed into a deadly smirk, "I'm a demon not allowed into Heaven, you, quite famously, hold the keys to that exact place."

Before the terrified Saint could retreat within the walls, an invisible and vicious creature took hold of him.

"Human souls are like chew toys for hell-hounds, even blessed, and venerated souls like yours" Crowley explained casually, while his pet ripped apart Heavens doorman.

As Crowley had expected, three Angels in their vessels appeared moments later, they immediately advanced on the lone demon, who confidently drew an angel killing sword.

"Always the same aren't you? Attack the demon thinking you're superior" Crowley commented lazily as a female Angel lay her hand on his forehead. Nothing happened. "Not just a demon though am I?" he asked, then stabbed the Angel with the sword.

The other two Angels kept their distance as their sister fell, Crowley had grown powerful, demons were meant to be beneath an Angel, how could Lucifers creations match Gods own, it was blasphemy.

One of the Angels looked at Saint Peter who lay limp and maimed unable to move, enraged he charged Crowley, who disappeared from view and reappeared behind the third Angel, stabbing him in the back. The second Angel turned in surprise, despairing over the loss of yet another sibling.

"Just you and me now, a lowly demon against a Soldier of Heaven" Crowley cheerfully mocked the remaining Angel. "Well, maybe not a _lowly_ demon" he added.

The Angel hesitated, then disappeared, retreating into the safety of Heaven.

Crowley shrugged off the Angels cowardice, "smarter than he looked" he mused to himself. He then walked over to Saint Peter, "And you, I hope show the same inclination toward self preservation".

Saint Peter struggled against the tattered remains of his heavenly body, trying to get away from the unholy fiend. The hell-hound gave a low threatening growl to remind the Saint of its presence.

"The gates of hell shall not prevail against me!" Peter declared while trembling in fear.

"Its a good thing I'm not the gates of hell. They're opening on earth unleashing all sorts of nasty delights upon humanity" Crowley retorted, "I just want you to open the gates of heaven and let me inside".

Peter stared in disbelief, "You're a demon, you can't exist inside the Kingdom of God, you'll be destroyed instantly".

"I've always wondered about that, I think I'll be fine. In fact if you're so sure I'll be reduced to ash and brimstone, why don't you just let me in?" Crowley reasoned.

The Saint hesitated, he knew something was wrong, but he also had no doubt God could and would destroy the impure creature. It was certain death for any demon.

Crowley sensed the temptation within the Saints mind, "I promise, on my honour as a crossroads demon, a deal, that if you let me in, I will leave you be".

"I do not make deals with the devil!" Peter spat back at him.

"I'm not the devil, and I really don't see you having a better option. You let me in, I face Gods wrath and you continue... doing whatever it is heavenly souls do" Crowley replied calmly, "or I get really angry, have my little pet drag you down to hell, where I let him rip you into thousands of pieces over and over until I think of a knew way to get into Heaven, at which point I come back here, and leave you in the most agonising circle of hell I can think of, say a tenth one created special just for you" he added.

Saint Peter could feel the breathe of the hell-hound on his shoulder, "very well, but call your dog off first!" he demanded.

Crowley whistled for his hell-hound to retreat. "Now let me in" he said simply.

The Saint got to his feet slowly and walked toward the gate. "Forgive me Father for I know not what I do" he whispered solemnly. Stopping in front of the middle gate he waved his hand and said something unheard by Crowley.

"Go now then demon" the defeated Saint declared.

Crowley's eyes narrowed and he looked at the Saint, "that's it?" he asked, vaguely disappointed.

Saint Peter glared at him but said nothing.

Crowley considered something then walked slowly up to the gate, he turned back to Saint Peter and gave a little wave, before stepping through into Heaven.

On the other side Crowley could feel the Holy forces trying to crush him, he could sense Angels all around him whispering but they remained unseen. He couldn't help but marvel at the Kingdom God had created, but he was sure that what he saw was different to how others would see it, he was a demon after all.

Lucifer gave all this up, he damned humanity, twisting Lilith into something ungodly. Now, Crowley couldn't help but feel justice, being condemned for eternity over something he did as a human so many years ago. It had never seemed right to him, he hated Lucifer for it, for turning them into creatures forsaken by God.

He wanted to see God for himself, he wanted to know why demons were so abandoned. Why they couldn't be saved, and why they were allowed to endure. Lucifer was Gods responsibility, he was the first wayward son. God did nothing to help fallen humanity, and they had no protection, no real place in the world, and no path to follow to anything more. Punished severely for such simple indiscretions, the selling of their soul, often out of a single sin, and the whole purpose of existence is then taken from them. To live for sin forever after, or have nothing.

Crowley hid his deep thoughts from everyone around him, his motivations, intentions and desires were not for any one else. He barely acknowledged them, he thought much more directly, he wanted to find God.

How would he find God when he did not know him, when he was no longer one of Gods children?

That had been the first question he asked himself, the answer was given when even Castiel could not find him. Resurrected by God numerous times, this Angel so beloved could not find his Father.

Then the answer was clear, a demon could never find God. So, to make God appear, but even the apocalypse had failed to unveil the creator. What would cause God to show himself?

As Crowley walked across the heavens he couldn't contain his pride, he had made it into Heaven, so many centuries after suffering endlessly in hell and praying for release, for God to accept him into his Kingdom and save his soul, he had found his own way there after all.

He had set out to surpass Lucifer, and he had succeeded, he was stronger, smarter, more resourceful, and not blinded by fate. King of Hell, and he was expanding that Kingdom by conquering the Earth. But that wasn't enough, so he would conquer Heaven too. God would have nothing if he would not defend it.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding himself in The Garden, Crowley felt his sense of purpose double, he was the ruler of fallen humanity, their champion, and humanity had been falling from the moment it was created. Around him the garden stirred, its calm atmosphere had been lost, the Angels had him cornered, away from the human souls. At least that's how they saw it.

Seven Angels materialised before him, these were not the usual sort, nor were they the pompous Archangels. One stepped forward, he was taller than Moose, "Crowley is it?" he asked, he had an unusual voice, smooth and deep, and very harmonious.

Crowley shifted rather dramatically on the spot, considering each of his new opponents, they stood in a line, all of them calm, showing no fear or weakness. Angels of a different era.

"And you are?" he asked, surprised at his own interest in knowing the answer.

"I am Metatron" the Angel replied, "I'm here to destroy you, in the name of God, the Almighty"

Crowley laughed in amusement at the declaration, "Lets get this over with then, shall we?".

Metatron didn't move.

Crowley looked at him curiously, "Didn't you just say you were going to destroy me?" he asked.

"In a moment" the Angel replied calmly.

A large explosion of white light blinded Crowley, he covered his eyes too late, wondering if this was the Angels attack, but he had not seen any of them do anything. Confused, he stepped back as his vision returned, the Angels were standing exactly as they were.

"Raziel, Barachiel, be the shepherds for those demonic goats" Metatron said, and two Angels disappeared behind him.

"Tell me something demon" Metatron asked, "from where do you draw inspiration? motivation? You have no heart, no soul, you're completely empty".

Crowley regained his thoughts, this Angel was something he had not seen before, but they lacked complete knowledge of what he was. "That's just it, emptiness, its an endless source of yearning that your kind could never understand. But lets not waste time on unimportant details".

Crowley vanished, appearing behind Metatron and attempting to stab him in the back, the sword thrust through the air, but the Angel dodged, and turned around to grab Crowleys wrist. The remaining Angels moved away from the two of them, giving them room as they wrestled against each others raw strength. Metatron twisted the sword free from Crowleys hand but the demon caught it with his other, he then slashed at the Angel, who leapt backwards, out of the way.

"Faster than the others" Crowley commented, dusting the sleeve of his jacket where the Angels hand had touched.

"You're stronger than a demon. Lucifer once failed to get that close to me with a weapon, and Michael never tried" Metratron said thoughtfully.

Angels and Demons came crashing into the Garden around them. Raziel and Barachiel were fighting four behemoths, demons that were not possessing human bodies, but which had solid forms of their own, demonic looking, horns and teeth and hooves.

"Oh good, more uninvited vermin" Metatron said sarcastically without taking his eyes off Crowley, "Do you really think you can bring a few demons into heaven and win against God'?"

"No, that would be unthinkable, do you have any idea what God could do to me?"

Metatron looked at him cautiously confused.

"But I'm not fighting God am I?" Crowley continued, he threw his Angel killing sword at Metatron, then materialised in front of another Angel, she reacted too slow, seeing the menace in his eyes as he punched straight through her chest.

Crowley smiled at Metatron as he retrieved his recent victims sword and pulled his arm from the hole in her chest. Metatron glared at Crowley furiously, chasing after him, but the slippery demon disappeared once more.

Raziel, one of the Angels fighting Crowleys demon henchmen, lost focus on his battle, stunned by the death of Sariel. Rahab, his opponent, took advantage, pinning him against a large oak tree, the demons unholy claw closed around his neck, squeezing his seraphic essence into oblivion. Metatron arrived in time, ripping the demon away from his brother, and throwing him across the Garden. Raziel looked up at him with reverence and gratitude.

"Back to the fight" Metatron said, though not with unkindness. He could not see Crowley anywhere, but his attack had roused the other Angels into fighting, they attacked the other demons with righteous vengeance.

It was too late when Metatron sensed the chaos beyond them, the perfect scenery of the Garden began to fade, Heaven was burning, fire was laying waste to all the happy memories the human souls occupied, Gods Kingdom was being reduced to an inferno of holy oil and hell fire.

"No!" Metatron cried, the other Angels were too focused on their battles to notice now, the fires were getting closer.

Crowley reappeared, clearly pleased with his progress, "How did you not see this one coming?" he asked Metatron plainly.

Metatron clenched his hand into a fist, a gleaming broadsword sword manifested, which he held out threateningly toward Crowley, "I've had enough of this!" he declared.

Crowley shook his head slightly as Metatron rushed at him, "always a mistake" he said, his words unheard by his opponent.


End file.
